


My Momma Done Told Me

by PyreKnowsThings



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little angst, Adora/Catra Mention, Catra POV, Catra is still learning to be a good friend, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glimmer is too busy to be here, How do you write a good fic opening?, I'm Asking for a friend, Misunderstandings, Scorpia POV, Several perspectives, alcohol soaked tears, badly kept secrets, confidence issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreKnowsThings/pseuds/PyreKnowsThings
Summary: Scorpia has a secret she is keeping from Perfuma and she can't stop herself from going back, but when Catra catches her in a compromising position, what will she do?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (Mention), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. The Sirens Den

Sea Hawk waved at Scorpia as he left her on the pier to sail back home. She waved back with a small sad smile on her lips. She hated having to hide her acts like this, but she could not find the power in herself to admit any of this to anyone but Sea Hawk, and even he only knew the cliff notes. But even with that small amount of information he had decided to make it his personal mission to help her get to and from the night club she was now standing outside. He was a real friend, much more than she was being...  
She had to shake those feelings off before she walked through the door to The Sirens Den.  
The outside was very plain looking, basically a soft purple brick wall with a single grey door, and a scary looking Reptilian man standing by it.

A deep breath and a little more internal freaking out later, Scorpia stood inside the dressing room Double Trouble had given her at their new club.  
“If you are going to become an act here, it’s the least I can do ~,” They had said, “Somewhere to keep your costumes and makeup, if you feel like it that is.” They had purred to her as they had shown her the little room that was probably meant for storage.  
The room was borderline claustrophobic. With a worn baby blue loveseat and the woodened vanity with the small plush chair by it, there really wasn’t much space left over, but Double Trouble had somehow still managed to fit in a drawer chest filled with dresses and things for Scorpia to wear on stage. And now there she stood, holding her vanity table tightly in her pincers as she tried to control her breathing again.

Today it had been especially bad, because Perfuma had stopped her on the way out the door. Asked her where she was going. Gods, she hated that she had lied before she had spared it a second thought,  
“Just going out to train with my new princess powers!” She had said with a wide smile, and Perfuma had kissed her cheek and wished her good luck with her training with that soft smile that made Scorpia’s heart melt.  
Scorpia took another deep breath to try and centre herself again. Tried to imagine that Perfuma had wished her good luck with her venture here instead of her practice session.  
“If just I was strong enough to tell her where I was really going… If I weren’t such a coward…” Scorpia thought but her train of self-loathing thoughts was set to a halt by a sharp rhythmic knock she’d recognise any day.

“Showtime soon Scorpia ~” Double Trouble purred as they stuck their head through the doorway, disguised as the emcee of the club, a short satyr with a very big horn crown that was covered in beaded necklaces.  
“Well, you don’t look your best tonight… Wanna talk about it?” They said, smiling as their body shifted from the emcee form to their own.  
“I am just feeling bad that I can’t tell anyone about this…” Scorpia said, frowning at her reflection in the mirror.  
“Why can’t you? I mean, I wouldn’t let you perform if you didn’t have talent,” Double Trouble said, making a point to raise their one eyebrow up as they strutted over and with a big motion sat down on the vanity surface with their legs crossed and their arms casually slung over one of their knees.  
“I-I… I just can’t, it seems so personal- “Scorpia started but was quickly interrupted,  
“but you can sing in front of an entire club full of strangers every Thursday night without problem?” They said, making a sceptical face,  
“It’s different! The moment someone I know is sitting in the crowd I just freeze up! It feels like my throat just ties itself into a knot…” Scorpia turned away from the vanity, wrapping her clawed arms around herself as she talked. “I want to, I really do, but I can’t get over this nagging feeling that you might just be playing me for a fool when you let me sing in your club.”  
Double Trouble let out a huff of air, “I know I’ve been cruel in the past, but I am not that uncreative that I’d have to retort to a dumb prank like that. You have real talent, and now you need to get ready to get on stage,” they said, standing up again and taking a step towards Scorpia.  
“But I have an idea that might help your oddly specific strain of stage fright. I’ll sit in the audience as one of your friends tonight. You’ll know it’s me but the sight of let’s say… Catra, watching you on stage, might let you get over some of it?” They suggested, placing a supportive hand on Scorpia’s shoulder.

She took in a deep breath and considered the option for a moment before nodding in agreement.  
No harm, right? If it didn’t work, Double Trouble just watched another one of her performances and if it did, there might be a future for her singing passion yet! One that didn’t involve incredible feelings of guilt and horrible white lies. Scorpia swallowed hard as she felt excitement for tonight’s performance replace the overwhelming feeling of guilt she had carried with her the entire trip with Sea Hawk.  
“Great, now get yourself pretty for the stage and remember to look for me in the crowd~” Double Trouble said, smiling widely as they stepped out of the dressing room, leaving Scorpia to get ready in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! First posted fic!  
> I know it is seeming kinda short, and it sorta is for my own tastes too, but I'm so used to the phone formatting, I am still learning to do it on the pc  
> I hope I am doing alright!  
> I am not a native english speaker so I hope my language isnt all the way off xP
> 
> The fic is named after a song called Blues In The Night which is amazing and I can recommend the version from the old Duck Dodgers cartoon if you havent heard it before <3


	2. Sirens Song for You

The bar was made of left over scrap that had been scavenged in the old Fright Zone, having been hand painted to match the dark pastel theme of the club and if Catra hadn’t been so caught up in her inner struggles at that moment, she might have appreciated the cool aesthetic Double Trouble had given the place.  
But right then Catra was sitting at the bar, sipping at a cold drink with her ears hanging low against her head. Her and Adora had another fight today, like they did every other day it seemed.   
She really tried to learn how to control her emotions better and work on her anger and jealousy issues but when your girlfriend is the hero of the planet it can be extremely hard. Especially when all the people who seem to want to talk to her are way better looking and have a higher status in the world than you do yourself. 

Catra frowned and downed the last of her drink, dreading said decision immediately as the cool drink had set off a brain freeze.   
She hissed at herself and shook her head, rubbing her tongue desperately against the roof of her mouth to warm it up again.   
“Stupid, always so stupid…” She thought to herself, her face a contorted grimace of displeasure and discomfort. 

She was just about to stand up and walk out when the sound of a familiar voice clearing its throat brought her attention to the stage.  
The soft blue curtains pulled away and revealed her old teammate at the centre of the stage, holding a microphone gently in her claw, a gentleness Catra could barely recognise in her old teammate.   
Scorpia was in a flowing grey dress that was cinched in under her bust with a silken ribbon that suited her muscular physique excellently. 

“She looks great, but what’s she doing on stage?” Catra thought to herself, leaning back against the bar as she watched her old friend take in a deep breath and then start to sing.   
The song was slow and sultry, two things did not know Scorpia to be, the band accompanying the deep singing voice perfectly with horn instruments and a skilled piano.   
Catra felt the lyrics about heart break and broken expectations flow through her as Scorpia sang with every fibre of her being, putting all her self-doubt and insecurities into song.   
Catra felt a shiver run through her body as Scorpia held the last note in the air like a string in front of a kitten. 

How did she never know that her friend had a talent like this, she thought to herself and then frowned as she realised that she probably would have known if she had actually been a good friend to her while they were in the Horde together.   
She decided tonight was the night she was going to right that wrong and congratulate Scorpia on her great performance behind the stage later tonight.

Catra tried to gather herself again, realising that Scorpia had spotted her in the crowd. She sent her a small smile and a casual thumbs up, which she realized was very out of character for herself but felt like the right thing to do in that moment.   
A small pink blush spread across Scorpia’s cheeks, visible from where Catra was standing, and she sent a beaming smile out into the crowd before curtsying low and exiting behind the curtain again.  
Catra decided to have another drink before going to greet her friend, trying to convince herself it wasn’t in seeking of liquid courage, but knowing deep down that that was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress I imagined Scorpia wearing in this chapter is somewhat like this https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/klwAAOSw1jNcrVpO/s-l1600.jpg
> 
> Oooo, I am so excited about this!
> 
> The name of this chapter is from the song The Spine from the Transistor OST, I felt it suited the ton of the chapter very well


	3. I Think I'm Paranoid

Scorpia couldn’t stop smiling as she strutted towards her dressing room. Double Trouble had been right! It really wasn’t as hard as she had feared and they were such a great actor, she had almost been convinced it was the actual Catra in the crowd until they gave her the thumbs up.  
Her feeling of giddiness quickly subsided to dread when she spotted her friend in front of her dressing room door, looking slightly ruffled with a light blue blush across their grass green skin. 

“Hello puppet, I’m sorry I couldn’t follow through on my part, I was sort of distra-“ Double Trouble started but was stopped by Scorpia starting to ramble with the speed a hundred horses, magical horses.  
“What do you mean you didn’t follow through?! Catra was in the crowd, do you mean to tell me that was the real-“ Scorpia took in a sharp breath of air, like it was going to be her last, “Catra?!” She finished, her eyes wide with panic and confusion.  
“That probably means Catra finally got the drink tickets I sent her, and she decided to turn them in tonight.” Double Trouble said, raising an eyebrow as they opened the door to the dressing room, gesturing for Scorpia to go inside.  
“So, what you are telling me is Catra heard me sing, like for real sing, not a dumb little made up work song, but-“ Scorpia kept rambling while holding the sides of her head in her claws as she entered the dressing room, closely followed by Double Trouble, who shook their own head at their friend. 

Catra had managed to sneak her way backstage, the guard at the stage door hadn’t really paid much attention to everything if she had to be honest, looking off into the distance and seeming distracted. She made a mental note to tell Double Trouble about their lacklustre staff so they could hire someone actually decent at the job.  
She also thought about how she needed to frame it better when she decided to tell, so she didn’t come across as attacking. It was hard work, trying to learn not to be so flippant and blunt with everyone, but progress was being made at least.  
She sneaked silently down the hallway as she passed a door that was slightly ajar, two voices she recognised talking behind it.  
She stepped closer to listen,  
“I mean it, if it was really her, the jig is up! I have to go home and tell Perfuma everything and break her heart!” She heard Scorpia say in her panicked voice,  
“But what if it was another scary looking cat person? I know I’ve seen a few around lately-“Double Troubles voice was cut off by a long high pitched groan from Scorpia.  
“But what if it was?! I’d have to tell Perfuma about everything, about me being here, about why I lie about where I’m going, about you and me-“ Scorpia sounded frustrated, flustered and at her depth through the small crack at the door, but Catra didn’t need to hear anymore before she stepped away from it and bolted towards the backstage exit.  
She knew what she had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand now the real trouble starts >:D  
> also what is this? _A POV change in the middle of a chapter? Who knew that was possible?! ___  
>  _I've decided to keep up the trend of naming my chapters after song lyrics, this one is a reference to the song Paranoid by the band Garbage :3_  
>  _I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, I know I'm enjoying writing it, even if the chapters are turning out kinda short for my own tastes ^^''_  
>  _Thank you to all of you leaving kudos and thank you to the two people who have subscribed to the story, I am so happy you are enjoying it enough to get emails when I update, it means so much <3_  
> 


	4. Faded Memory of a Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with this chapter I added a new tag because I didn't realise until writing it that the story I wanted to tell with Catra featured this part of her personality. I hope you guys aren't put off by this fact.

Catra found herself in Plumeria faster than she had anticipated, not really having given herself the time to think about what to tell Perfuma.  
She wanted to step up, be honest and be a good friend.  
But how do you tell someone who doesn’t trust you that their partner is lying to them?  
She stood at the Heart-Blossom, arms slack at her sides as she thought about it.  
There was no one outside, it was colder than usual and it must have been very late at night, because several of the moons were high on the sky and the lively kingdom was quiet, with only the sound of a thousand bugs living their lives to keep Catra company.  
The thought of bugs made her skin crawl slight, giving a soft hiss to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
What was she going to do? She hadn’t actually witnessed anything that she herself saw as too wrong, and if she was completely honest with herself, she wasn’t totally sure what it was that Scorpia thought she was doing wrong.  
She stared at the magnificent tree in front of her as she realised her mistake.  
She hadn’t come here to be a good friend, she had come here to tattle and be told she did good by some imaginary authority figure, in this case Perfuma.  
Tears started to well up in her eyes as she fell to her knees.  
She never should have come here, she should never have come back to Etheria.  
Adora and her were fighting more than ever, even more than when they were actually trying to kill each other- Or, when Catra tried to kill her anyways.  
A choked sob escaped Catra’s throat against her will.  
Shadow Weaver was right all along. She was nothing but a useless piece of trash.  
Another sob followed, this one she was too weak to hold back at this point, alcohol and emotions taking over as she let her body flop itself over her knees, her fingers digging into the soil as she let her tears flow free.  
“I’m sorry Scorpia…” she hiccupped, her ears laying flat against her head.  
“I’m sorry Entrapta and Scorpia and Adora and everyone I ever hurt with my stupid actions.” She sobbed bitterly, her brain going through every bad deed she felt she had ever done.  
She let herself lay like that on the ground for a while, letting her body run itself out of tears.  
“I wish I hadn't survived Horde Prime, you’d all be so much better off without me…” She whispered to herself with a soft sniffle.  
“Well, you do tend to be sorta mean-“ A soft voice said behind her, startling her into sitting position.  
She whipped her head around to see Perfuma stand a few feet away with a concerned but friendly expression on her face. Catra watched in complete silence as Perfuma took a step closer and sat down across from her.  
“What made you come here at this time at night?” She asked simply, her eyes riddled with concern but her mouth in a gentle smile.  
“I…Scorpia is keeping something secret from you, and I don’t know what, but she feels guilty about it and I’m worried!” The words spilled out of Catra before she could stop herself, catching both Perfuma and herself completely off guard.  
There were several breaths of complete silence before Perfuma exhaled loudly and relaxed shoulders Catra hadn’t noticed she had been tensing up.  
“Well, I am glad you came to me with this, that is very sweet of you to be concerned about me and Scorpia’s relationship-“ She started, closing her eyes tightly. “Mermista had mentioned to me Sea Hawk had been escorting her to this new club Double Trouble is running…” Perfuma looked as conflicted as Catra felt in this moment, like she wanted to cry and scream all at the same time.  
A few more beats skipped before she finally finished her sentence.  
“But I don’t know what to do about it.” She finally admitted, opening her dark brown eyes and looking into Catra’s mismatched pair with desperation in her gaze.  
“Please help me make Scorpia trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song from the title of this chapter is Bully by Shinedown


End file.
